At present, a variety of technological commitments are underway in order to implement the introduction of new energies, such as photovoltaic power generation and wind power generation. As one of such commitments, there is a type of technology for making a contribution to stabilization of the power distribution system.
For example, in the technology disclosed in PATENT LITERATURE 1, the following commitment is described: Namely, control is executed over the power demand-supply for the power distribution system to which a distributed power-source system is connected. Here, this distributed power-source system uses batteries and photovoltaic power generators which are installed into facilities.